


Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Murdered Bayley Buddies

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Series: Riott Inc. Mysteries [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Riott squad, The Riott Squad are mystery inc, kind of a parody of Scooby-Doo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: When Liv Morgan is falsely accused of slashing all of Bayley's inflatables, it's up to her and the rest of the Riott Squad to solve the mystery of who actually committed the crime. Can the Riott Squad actually solve the mystery before it's too late or will they face the wrath of the huggable one?





	Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Murdered Bayley Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so before you read this, know it's supposed to be like a parody and funny. I just had the mental image of the Riott Squad being like Scooby-Doo's Mystery Inc and trying to solve mysteries. I might actually make a series about them solving mysteries just for fun. I hope you like the story.

Ruby Riott was bored out of her mind, she and her fellow Riott Squad stable mates sat in the semi-busy catering room of the arena. They had been on the road most of the day and had been informed once they got to the live event that they were not actually on the card that evening. It sucked for the trio but it was better to stay at the arena with free food than to go back to the hotel and be bored there. This way if there was a chance to get on the card, they’d be prepared. 

It was still boring though, Sarah and Liv were chowing down on their second helping of food. Ruby hadn’t wanted seconds, so she focused on trying to watching the other superstars. Finn Balor seemed to be deep in conversation with Seth Rollins. Dean Ambrose, Renee, and Natalya were also eating and having a conversation in the corner of the catering room. 

A sudden slamming of the entrance door snapped Ruby’s attention to a very angry Bayley who was making a bee-line straight for the Riott Squad’s table. The huggable one was flanked by Sasha, who looked equally angry. Bayley said nothing at first just stormed over to the table and yanked Liv out of her chair. 

Liv let out a yelp as she was dragged to her feet. She struggled against Bayley’s firm grip on her arm, muttering under her breath. “Ow… ow, Bayley! What’s your problem?” Liv snapped. 

“Admit it,” Bayley demanded, giving Liv a rough little shake. “Admit that you did it!”

Ruby and Sarah both rose to their feet, angry at Bayley’s rough handling of Liv. “Let her go, Bayley,” Sarah warned, her voice taking on a dangerous edge. Sarah was rather protective of her friends, and she didn’t like the idea of anybody laying hands on them.

Sasha was backing Bayley up but eyed Ruby and Sarah hesitantly. “Come on Bayley, they’re not worth it.” Sasha pleaded, putting a hand on Bayley’s shoulder. It was rare for Sasha to be the voice of reason, but she didn’t quite like the odds. 

“What are you even talking about?” Ruby asked, stepping between Liv and Bayley, forcing the huggable one to take a step backward. 

Bayley’s eyes were blazing with anger. “Your little friend here stabbed a hole in all of my Bayley buddies.” She accused, pointing the finger at Liv. 

Ruby looked confused but shook her head. “No, she didn’t Bayley. She’s been with us the whole time, Liv wouldn’t do that.” 

Sasha scoffed a little bit. “Like we believe that, you guys always cover for each other. I saw these two playing with a knife earlier, and it’s just a coincidence that Bayley’s buddies all get stabbed and deflated?” 

Holding up her hands to keep the two groups separate, Ruby turned to look at Liv. “Did you do it?” She asked, her gaze searching. Sure Liv could be a little crazy and reckless but actually damaging another performers stuff didn’t seem like something that Liv would do. The Riott Squad had broken stuff backstage but only when the script called for it. 

Liv stared at her best friend and shook her head. “No, I didn’t do it Rue-Rue. I’ve been here with you and Sarah. Yeah, Sarah was showing me her knife earlier but we put it in her bag in the locker room.” 

Bayley didn’t look like she believed Liv at all. However, Liv’s words did give her a slight pause. “If you didn’t do it, then who did?” 

“I don’t know!” Liv protested, she didn’t like the accusation that Bayley was throwing her way. “Why don’t you ask your friend there,” Liv said nodding to Sasha. 

Sasha got right in Liv’s face, but this time it was Sarah pushing her back. Ruby could tell that things were going to get ugly and she didn’t want any backstage heat. She pushed her friends away from Bayley and Sasha, shaking her head at them. 

“Look, keep your juvenile delinquent away from my stuff or I’m going to rearrange her face.” Bayley shot one last nasty look over her shoulder at Liv, before walking out of catering with Sasha hot on her heels. 

Ruby watched them leave and then return her gaze to Liv and Sarah. “Are you sure you did stab the inflate Bayley Buddies?” There was no judgment but Ruby needed to know the truth. 

“We didn’t do it,” Sarah said, folding her muscular arms over her chest. “If we did, we’d tell you, but we didn’t do it, Ruby. I promise you.” 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Ruby ran a hand through her hair. Even though it was their fault, she had no doubts that her stable would be blamed for it. Bayley and Sasha were highly favored with the management and Ruby didn’t want to make waves. She rubbed at her temples, feeling the beginning of a headache coming on. 

“We need to figure out who stabbed Bayley’s stupid little buddies and make sure we don’t get blamed for it.” Ruby finally said, taking charge. “Come on, let’s go investigate and ask around.”

Sarah glanced back at the table looking woefully at her second helping of meatloaf. “Do I have to come too? I wasn’t finished eating.” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “You are insane, just bring it with you,” Ruby muttered leading the way out of catering. 

Sarah grinned happily, snagging her plate of food before following her leader out. Liv also snagged a napkin and a couple of cookies, before she too joined her friends.  
Unsure of where to begin, Ruby headed in the direction of the ramp entrance to the ring. She knew that the Bayley Buddies were normally kept behind the curtain in Gorilla before Bayley went out or backstage. She found a few of them partially inflated with a couple different puncture wounds. One of the purple ones was completely slit up the side and not even inflated. 

“I’d be impressed if I wasn’t being blamed for this,” Liv commented, letting out a low whistle. The self-proclaimed juvenile delinquent could appreciate a good prank, but not when it was going to get her massive head backstage. 

“Who do you think did it Rubes?” Sarah asked between bites of food. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Ruby looked around the scene of the crime. A few of the Bayley Buddies had strands of dark hair near the punctures. At first, she assumed that maybe Bayley and Sasha were trying to pull a prank on them, but it made no sense for the huggable one to mess up her own entrance props. 

“I see some dark hairs here, so it was probably somebody with dark hair.” Ruby frowned, trying to think of who would mess with Bayley’s equipment. 

“Well it wasn’t me, my hair is pink!” Liv said stomping her foot. She was still angry about being falsely accused. “She had better give me an apology once we solve this mystery.” 

Sarah snorted softly. “You’re making us sound like we’re scooby doo or something.” The Viking muttered going back to eating her meatloaf. 

Liv turned wide-eyed to look at her. “Instead of Mystery Incorporated, we could be Riott Incorporated.” 

Ruby just stared at her friends, wondering how in the world she had actually ended up being friends with them. “Liv you are definitely Scooby, Sarah eats enough to be Shaggy, so I guess that makes me a combo of Fred, Daphne, and Velma.” 

“I resent the fact that you just called me Shaggy,” Sarah grumbled, frowning when Ruby just gave a pointed glance to the food in Sarah’s hands. “Okay touche, but I need to eat a lot, I’m the powerhouse of the group.” 

“At least you didn’t get called a dog.” Liv lightly punched Ruby’s shoulder, but she wasn’t truly angry. She was used to the way that Ruby would mockingly tease her. 

Ruby giggled and pinched Liv’s cheek patronizingly. “You’re a cute puppy though Liv.” She said, quickly moving her hand away from Liv’s face when the shorter girl tried to bite her. “Come on, let’s go solve this mystery so that Bayley and Sasha will leave us alone. Besides the Live Event is going to start soon, and when it does everything will be even more hectic.” 

The trio set off, back into the backstage area, all of them trying to think of who it could possibly be. Ruby was assuming that it was probably another female superstar because sometimes the jealousy in the locker room kind of ruined things between the women. 

“Okay so let’s start thinking, the dark hair we found near the scene of the crime rule out the blondes on the roster,” Liv said, tapping her chin. That ruled out Nattie, Alexa Bliss, Dana Brooke, Ronda Rousey, and Alicia Fox. 

Sarah hummed softly. “I doubt it was Sasha cuz her hair is purple, I know for a fact that Ember isn’t here because she is recovering and it wasn’t one of us. So who does that really leave?”

Ruby gingerly rubbed the back of her neck, trying to figure everything out before she got a headache. “That leaves Mickie James, Nikki Cross, Tamina, and Nia Jax.” 

Liv and Sarah exchanged hesitant looks. “How about we ask Mickie, and you can ask the other three. Nia and Tamina are kind of grouchy these days and Nikki is well...intense.” Sarah commented, trying to find a way out of it. The Viking woman was not scared of many things, but Nikki Cross was on a whole different level of insane. 

“If you two chickens woman up and come with me, I’ll buy you coffee for the next three days.” Ruby offered, willing to resort to bribing her friends with food.

Liv rocked on her heels, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Add in a jar of blue jolly ranchers for me and two packs of beef jerky for Sarah and you got yourself a deal.” 

Ruby gritted her teeth but then nodded. “Fine, I agree to your terms, now come on.” She said shaking their hands to seal the deal. 

It took some time but they finally managed to track down Mickie James first. She was hanging out in the locker room, face timing with her husband and son. When she saw the Riott Squad, she gave a puzzled yet polite smile and quickly ended the phone call when she realized that they wanted to talk. 

“What do I owe the pleasure ladies?” Mickie asked, assuming they were there to ask for some advice or something. 

“Did you by chance stab Bayley’s inflatable things, because she blamed me and it wasn’t fricken cool man,” Liv said cutting right to the chase. 

Mickie’s eyebrows rose almost to her hairline. “No, I didn’t stab Bayley’s inflatables. Why would you think I did it?” 

“We found some dark strands of hair near the scene of the crime,” Sarah explained with a shrug of her shoulders. “We ruled out the blondes, so we were just going down the list of who possibly could have done it. The perp had darker hair” 

“Scene of the crime? The perp? Are you serious right now?” Mickie asked, sounding more than a little offended by them wasting her time and accusing her. “Okay, first of all, I didn’t do it, secondly if I did do it, I wouldn’t leave behind obvious evidence. I’m smarter than that Y'all, thirdly, I have no issue with Bayley or her inflatables, so you’re barking up the wrong tree here.” 

Ruby who had remained quiet, simply dipped her head in respect. “You’re right, we’re sorry for accusing you Mickie. We’re just trying to figure out who did it, we don’t want any trouble.” As the oldest member of the squad, Ruby was the one who tried to keep them out of trouble. For a trio trying to avoid trouble, they were acting like heat-seeking missiles. It was definitely not in their best interest to be accusing the veteran Mickie James of trying to sabotage Bayley.

Slowly backing away, Ruby grabbed Liv and Sarah by the belt loops of their pants and dragged them out of the locker room. “Okay, we clearly need a new plan that doesn’t include insulting veterans.” 

“Well, my papa always told me that if I’m trying to catch something, I gotta set a good trap, with some good bait,” Sarah said, looking from Ruby to Liv and then back again. 

“That’s actually a good plan Sarah, but we don’t know who we’re trying to trap. We’re gonna need different things if we’re trapping Tamina and Nia compared to trapping Nikki Cross.” Liv pointed out, still wary at the idea of dealing with NXT’s twisted sister. 

Sarah crinkled her nose. “Well, which of them has the biggest bone to pick with Bayley? That would probably point us in the right direction.” 

“Tamina is too much of a veteran to mess with Bayley’s stuff, so I doubt it’s here. So that leaves Nia and Nikki.” Ruby knew Tamina’s reputation pretty well and the veteran tended to keep to herself. 

“My money is on Nia then,” Liv said, looking down the hall to see the Irresistible force engaging in conversation with both Alexa and Tamina. “Why don’t we casually ask her if she knows anything about Bayley’s stuff.”

“Do you even know how to be anything but blunt?” Sarah questioned Liv, knowing full well that Liv tended to lack subtle graces. The youngest member of the Riott Squad was lovable but very brash sometimes often lacking tack.

Ruby rolled her eyes skyward, having a silent mental argument in her head. “Just let me do the talking, the faster we get this whole thing over with, the better.” 

By the time the squad made it over to Nia and Tamina, Alexa had seen them coming and gave a confused smile in greeting. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

“Did you guys hear what happened to Bayley’s inflatable buddies? Somebody slashed a hole in all of them.” Ruby said slowly, watching the reaction of Tamina and Nia in particular. 

Tamina looked confused, she was a respectful person backstage and normally kept to herself. She was loyal to a fault, and the idea of somebody messing with one of the other girls in the back bothered her.

“Is Bayley okay? I am assuming she’s super upset, do we know who did it?” Tamina asked, concern lacing her voice.

“I don’t think she’s the culprit Rubes, she’s too nice,” Liv whispered in Ruby’s ear. 

Ruby waved her friend off and shook her head in response to Tamina’s question. “Bayley is blaming us, and we didn’t do it. So we’re trying to figure out who did.”

Nia was watching the squad, regarding them with a carefully guarded expression. “There is no love lost between me and Bayley but I wouldn’t mess with her stuff. So if that’s what you came over to ask, it wasn’t us. Alexa will vouch for us.” 

The shorter blonde nodded and gave a half-smile. “They’ve been with me the whole time, we just got out of a meeting with creative for a storyline, so it wasn’t us,” Alexa explained. 

“Alright, well thank you, ladies. If you hear anything can you let us know, Bayley thinks we did it and the show starts soon.” Sarah started to guide her friends away when Tamina called back out to them. 

“Why don’t you ask Nikki Cross, I saw her near the ramp earlier. She might have seen who stabbed the Bayley Buddies.” Tamina’s words didn’t hold any accusation, but it was a lead in the right direction. 

Liv waited until they were out of earshot of the other women, before turning to Sarah and Ruby, a pout on her face. “We’re going to find Nikki aren’t we?”

Ruby didn’t seem too thrilled about it either, but they needed to put the petty drama behind them and see if Nikki Cross actually knew anything. 

“If we come at her all hot and fired up she’s going to attack us. Sometimes if you want to make friends with a wild animal you gotta earn their trust.” Sarah said, tapping a finger against her temple. “We can offer her food or Liv. Liv you’d play with Nikki right, I hear she likes playing Uno.” 

Liv stared wide-eyed back at Sarah. “You better not leave me alone Sarah, I swear to god.” Liv did not like the idea of being the bait. 

“Enough, enough!” Ruby checked her watch, they had about ten minutes before the live event would actually start. “Let’s just grab Bayley and Sasha, and we’ll bring them along with us when we ask Nikki if she saw anybody. That should get us off the hook.”

“I’ll grab Bayley and Sasha, you two go and find Nikki.” Sarah suggested, expecting her friends to argue but when they didn’t she just gave a curt nod and hurried off to find Bayley and Sasha. 

Ruby and Liv eventually found Nikki Cross sitting on a crate backstage. She was fiddling with something in her hands, but when she heard the squad approaching she hid it behind her back. 

“Hey, Nikki can we talk to you?” Ruby asked, approaching slowly with her hands up. 

Nikki grunted, her eyes darkening and narrowing on Liv in particular. “Nikki wants to play, are you here to play with Nikki?” The Scottish woman asked. 

Liv blinked and swallowed hard. “We were actually here to ask if you had seen anybody near Bayley’s inflatable buddies. Somebody slashed a hole in them-” 

“Bayley! Bayley was not nice to Nikki, Nikki wanted to play. Bayley was judgemental and hurt Nikki, Nikki did it! Nikki did it!” The Dark woman lunged to her feet grabbing a hold of Liv and shaking her a little bit. 

Ruby quickly rushed to Liv’s aid, trying to free her from Nikki’s deathgrip on Liv’s shoulders. “Hey, come on now. Let her go, Nikki.”

Nikki’s anger switched to Ruby and she shoved her hard. “Everybody is mean to Nikki, Nikki just wanted to play with Bayley’s buddies. But then one popped, so Nikki slashed them all.” Nikki growled shoving Ruby again, sending her crashing against the crate. 

It was at this point Liv seemed to realize that the thing Nikki had been fiddling with on the crate was Sarah’s knife. Time seemed to slow down as Nikki and Liv both lunged for the knife at the same time, wrestling for it. 

 

About the same time as Liv let out a sharp cry of pain, Sarah, Bayley, and Sasha rounded the corner. All Sarah needed to see was Liv on the crowd being attacked by Nikki and she lept into action. She tackled Nikki off of Liv, pinning the smaller girl to the concrete. 

Nikki thrashed angrily, biting Sarah’s hand. Sarah retaliated by promptly decking Nikki in the face, knocking her out. 

“What is going on?” Bayley asked, extending a hand to help Ruby up. “Why is Nikki attacking you and Liv?”

Liv who had sat up and was staring wide-eyed at her thigh where she had been knicked by the blade, was starting to hyperventilate. “That crazy woman slashed your stupid Bayley Buddies and she tried to cut me.” 

Ruby knelt down next to Liv’s side and slid off her jacket, pressing the material to Liv’s wound. “It’s not too bad, maybe only a stitch or two,” Ruby said, trying to calm Liv down. "But Liv is right Bayley, it was Nikki who slashed your stuff not Liv."

Sarah dragged Nikki to her feet, restrain the girl’s arms behind her back. Nikki was a little unsteady on her feet but glared when she saw Bayley. 

Bayley looked utterly confused more than angry. “Why did you do that Nikki? I thought we were friends.”

Nikki tried to make a lunge for Bayley but was held back by Sarah. Sasha protectively stepped in front of her best friend, trying to keep them apart. 

“You wanna know why Nikki did it? Nikki did it because you wouldn’t play with Nikki. You only play with Sasha. You’re only nice to Sasha, Nikki wanted to be your friend, but you were judgemental.” Nikki growled, still thrashing against Sarah’s grip on her. 

“I do wanna play with you Nikki and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. That was never my intention.” Bayley promised, her tone soft and placating. “You slashed my inflatables for revenge?”

Nikki shook her head. “I wanted a friend, so I tried to play with one but it attacked Nikki first. So Nikki got it, and then got the other ones so they couldn’t attack Nikki.” 

Bayley took a deep breath. “Okay you know what I forgive you for slashing the Bayley buddies, and I am still sorry for hurting your feelings. Maybe we could start over?” 

Nikki thought for a moment and then nodded her head. “Nikki will be Bayley’s friend…” She trailed off casting a wary glance at Sasha. “And Nikki will be Sasha’s friend.” 

Sasha let out a nervous chuckle. “Yes, um okay.” She turned to glance at Liv and Ruby. “I’m going to help them get Liv to see the trainer. Sarah, you probably need to see one too if Nikki actually bit you.” 

“Yeah, you guys should go do that. Nikki and I are going to have a little talk outside. Liv I am sorry I accused you of being the one to commit the crime. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, I am sorry.” Bayley said guiding, carefully Nikki away from the group before she could do any more damage. 

Ruby slowly hauled Liv to her feet, the blonde whimpering as a trail of blood ran down her leg. “I don’t want to get stitches, I hate them,” Liv complained, she loathed needles. 

Sarah who picked up the knife Nikki had dropped, inspected it with a frown. “Hey, this is my knife. She must have stolen it from my bag. It’s not cool to steal another person’s things.” 

“Is that what you’re worried about? I’m bleeding to death here.” Liv whined dramatically. 

Sarah rolled her eyes and scooped Liv up in her arms, carrying the smaller member of the Riott Squad to the trainer’s office. “You’re so dramatic Liv.”

Ruby followed along more slowly. “I can’t believe Nikki Cross was the one who stabbed the Bayley buddies.” 

Sasha shrugged. “The WWE is a strange place, I just hope Bayley can convince Nikki to get the help she needs because Nikki is more than a little insane.” 

“You could say that again,” Ruby said with a snort, before turning to face Sasha. “Look I know we don’t really get along with you two, but I can promise you we aren’t out to actively hurt you two.” 

“I think we know that Bayley just got a little heated. She’s worked hard to get where she has and she thought your group was trying to sabotage her.” Sasha hesitated outside the door to the trainer’s office. “Do you think Liv wants me in there while she gets her stitches? I feel bad she got hurt.”

Ruby glanced into the office where Liv was clutching onto Sarah’s hand for dear life “You know I think she’d appreciate having an extra person around, come on in Sasha.” 

Ruby had seen want a lack of inclusion could cause and she wanted to stop the toxic cycle. She walked in, trying to hide a smile as Liv clutch onto Sasha’s hand, whining once more about how much pain she was in. 

They had solved the mystery of the murdered Bayley Buddies, the next case Ruby wanted to solve was how Liv Morgan could possibly be the most dramatic person she had ever met.


End file.
